Histórias da vida
by Hannon Moon
Summary: O começo da carreira da banda G-boys, suas aventuras, amores, sonhos e desilusões. Yaoi: 34, 12 5? AUOOC


Essa fic surgiu de mais um dos meus delírios por uma boyband. Ela é meio (ou completamente, depende do rumo que a coisa levar) OCC. Ah, na história não houve guerra entre as colônias. Tudo o que aparecer entre asteriscos são falas explicativas da personagem que conta a história e, as besteiras ou comentários que estiverem entre parenteses, são meus mesmos. Bom, é isso, divirtam-se.

Histórias da vida

Eram os cinco melhores amigos do mundo: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa e Wu Fei; ou mais conhecidos como: Heero "Star", D-Maxwell, Qey Winner, Trowa Bart-Cat e Chang-la, a boyband mais famosaentre todos os adolescentes de todas as colônias.

Quando eu os conheci, tinha apenas 9 anos. Foi nessa época que eles desfizeram a banda, mas eu gostava tanto das histórias que me contavam quando eu era criança, sobre suas aventuras e emoções, que agora sou eu quem irá contá-las para vocês. Então, preparem-se para ouvirem as histórias da vida.

Os cinco se conheciam desde o berço. Pra começar, suas famílias já eram amigas há tempos, depois eles entraram na mesma escola e, assim, os garotos se tornaram grandes amigo. Eles tinham um sonho em comum: ter uma banda de rock; por isso, resolveram montar uma. Cada um ficaria com o instrumento que mais gostava: Duo seria o vocalistaHeero seria o guitarrista, Quatre o baixista, Trowa o tecladista e Wu Fei o baterista. Batizaram-na de G-Boys ("G"de Gundam). E em pouco tempo se tornaram famosos, pois tinham muito talento.

Hei, gente! Vem cá! Duo chamou.

Os quatro se aproximaram e ele continuou:

Ó só o que a crítica falou da gente: "O quinteto G-Boys chegou para saciar a vontade adolescente de uma Boyband. Justiça seja feita, além de bonitos e simpáticos, esses jovens esbanjam talento. A voz doce de D-Maxwell, como é chamado, contrapõe com as letras um tanto fortes do grupo; o guitarrista e o baixista estão em prefeita harmonia, bem como o tecladista e o baterista. As músicas tratam de temas polêmicos, outra, no entanto, falam sobre adolescência e amores. Ao que tudo indica, o grupo fará muito sucesso." Duo sacudiu o jornal com a crítica que lera.

Uhuuuuuuu! Wu Fei se jogou no sofá Cara, isso é de mais!

Podis crê! Quatre falou, cumprimentando Wu Fei com o "toque"deles.

É isso aí, gente! Nó vamos ser famosos. Trowa falou

A gente devia sair pra comemorar. Heero sugeriu.

Yee! Boa, Hee-chan! Duo aprovou a idéia.

Ah, Duo, nem vem com esses seus apelidos! Heero protestou.

A gente pode ir naquela buate que acabou de inaugurar. Quatre sugeriu.

Só me diz como você e o baka vão entrar lá. Wu Fei falou.

Acho que me esqueci de dizer a idade deles. Bem, o Heero e o Trowa têm 17, o Wu Fei tem 16 e o Quatre e o Duo têm 15.

Baka é a vozinha!Duo se defendeu Ué, qual é o problema? A gente entra lá numa boa.

O que ele tá dizendo, Duo, é que só entr maior de 16 anos nessas boates. Vocês já estão cansados de saber disto. Trowa explicou.

Não seja por isso, nós podemos falsificar nossas carteiras de identidades. O que você acha, Qey?

Eu gosto... Quatre recebeu um olhar reprovador de Trowa Pô, Trowa, isso não é justo! Vocês vão em tudo que é lugar e a gente sempre sobra!

Não é verdade, nó queríamos que vocês fossem aos lugares conosco, mas vocês não têm idade para entrar.

Ah, tá, que gostariam! Duo fez pouco caso Sempre que a gente sugere entrar escondido, vocês não deixam.

Lógico, né! foi a vez de Heero falar E se dá algum rolo? Nós não queremos encrencas pro nosso lado, além do mais, o que vocês querem fazer é errado.

Grande coisa! Quatre falou Falsificar a carteira de identidade é a coisa mais comum hoje em dia.

Mas isso não quer dizer que vocês têm que fazer o mesmo. Heero falou.

Porra, vocês são uns malas! Duo gritou

Ora, seu! Como ousa gritar comigo? Heero também gritou.

Eu grito com eu quiser!

Ei, ei, ei! Vamos parar com essa briga ou tá difícil?

Todos olharam para Wu Fei, que continuou:

Ô, gente! Nós estávamos comemorando a boa crítica, lambram-se? Agora não é hora para brigas.

O Wu Fei tem razão. Trowa concordou

É, pela primeira ves o chinês tá certo.

Não provoque, Duo. Wu Fei se defendeu.

Ok, Ok. Mas, voltando aoassunto, aonde nó vamos comemorar?

Todos fiacram em silêncio, até que Quatre o quebrou:

Que tal o clube? Lá tem a danceteria, que pode entrar com qualquer idade.

Todos concordaram e marcaram de se encontrarem lá.

Eles estavam sentados à mesa, conversando animadamente. Sempre atraíam olhares por suas belezas raras.

Ao sucesso! Heero ergueu seu copo, brindando com os amigos.

Quatre analisou o conteúdo de seu copo e pediu:

Eu quero mais cerveja.

Não, nós já deixamos vocês beberem um copo. Trowa negou.

Trowa você não é a minha mãe. Eu quero mais.

Se você fôsse meu filho, eu já tinha lhe dado umas boas palmadas.

Ai que droga, Trowa! Por que você tem que ser tão certinho? Quatre se zangou, saindo da mesa.

A sorte deles é que Duo estava ficando com uma garota, porqe se ele visse o que aconteceu, ia se juntar a Quatre e começariam outra briga.

Quatre se sentou num banco que ficava na parte descoberta do clube. Logo uma menina puxou papo e els ficaram conversando. Ela, apesar de ter a idade do loiro, aparentava ser mais velha, assim conseguia bebidas alcoólicas numa boa. Ela lhe ofereceu uma cerveja e ele aceitou, conversaram por mais tempo e ela quis outra cerveja, trazendo, novamente, outra para Quatre.

Sabe o que é, Gina? É que hoje eu não estou afim.

Então é isso?Eu perco mó tempão aqui, com você, e você não quer "ficar" comigo? Gina estava indignada.

Não, é que... Eu não estou bom pra isso hoje.

Ah, claro! Já que é assim, eu não tenho o que fazer aqui. Tchau! ela saiu, deixando-o sozinho.

A verdade é que Quatre ainda era BV, mas negava isso até o último fio de cabelo. Olhou para a latinha de cerveja e constatou que ela ainda estava cheia. Mas acabou com o seu conteúdo em pouco tempo e, acabou por se sentir bem estranho, pois nunca tinha bebido tanto e agora estava alto. Entrou no salão e foi para a pista, dançando com duas garotas que apareceram. O loirinho sentia o coração bater rápidode mais e ele não tinha consciência de todos os seus sentidos.

Seus amigos também dançavam com outras garotas na pista. Foi por isso que Trowa viu quando Quatre foi correndo para o banheiro e, dando uma desculpa qualquer pro seu par, o seguiu. Chegando lá, viu o menino ajoelhado em frente a uma privada, vomitando.

Quatre, você está bem?

Ao se aproximar, Trowa notou seus olhos vermelhos e o cheiro de álcool:

Você andou bebendo? perguntou, em tom acusador

O menino olhou pra baixo, envergonhado. Trowa se abaixou e ajudou o amigo a se levantar.

Me deixa, Trowa!

Cale a boca, que eu disse pra você não beber.

Quatre se calou e Trowa pôde ver que o outro mal parava em pé. Colocou o braço de Quatre entorno do seu pescoço e, assim, pôde segurá-lo. Eles foram até Heero, que comprava uma bebida para a sua acompanhante.

Heero, eu e o Quatre já vamos.

Você está bem, Qey? perguntou, aover o estado do amigo.

Ele bebeu mais do que devia. Trowa respondeu por ele Tchau!

Tchau e melhoras!

Saíram de lá e Trowa o colocou em seu carro, indo para a casa de Quatre.

Seu pai vai ficar bravo com você.

Meu está viajando. De novo.- Quatre riu com tristeza.

Não tem ninguém na sua casa?

Só as empregadas.

"Droga, eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho. Vai que ele apronta alguma!", Trowa pensou, mudando o rumo para a sua casa.

Trowa morava sozinho em sua casa, poi sempre fora independente. Seus pais o visitavam sempre e ele se sentia feliz desse modo.

Trowa entrou na casa e deixou seu carro na garagem. Sua casa era relativamente pequena compara a de seus pais.

Hei, essa não é a minha casa!

E você queria que eu te deixasse sozinho, lá?

Quatre saiu do carro, mas estava tão tonto que quase caiu, se Trowa não o tivesse segurado. Quatre via tudo rodopiar. O moreno o levou o levou para o banheiro e o fez se sentar sobre a tampa da privada, depois começou a despí-lo.

Trowa... O que você...? ele não conseguia falar direito.

Você precisa de um banho.

Assim que ele ficou desprovido de suas roupas, Trowa o levou até a banheira. O moreno encostou sua mão na nuca de Quatre e o empurrou pra frente, fazendo a sua cabeça ficar debaixo do chuveiro e o abriu. A água fria causou um arrepio no menino, mas lhe fez muito bem. Quando achou que Quatre estava melhor, Trowa o tirou de lá e o enrolou na toalha, levando-o ao seu quarto. Qey se secou enquanto Trowa procurava por alguma roupa que lhe servisse; no fim, deu-lhe um pijama e o avisou:

Se vista, que eu vou lhe prearar um chá. E não saia dessa cama, se não, você vai se ver comigo.

Quatre o obedeceu e ele foi fazer o chá. Voltou em menos de 15 minutos, com uma xícara na mão, mas o estranhou ao encontrá-lo só de cueca e a camisa azul de mangas compridas, que lhe cobriam as mãos, do pijama.

Quatre e a calça? perguntou, colocando a xícara na cômoda.

Tá larga.

Trowa achou que era efeito do álcool e o ajudou a vestir a calça, novamente. Quatre se ajoelhou e a calça deslizou por suas pernas, parando no seu joelho. Trowa riu:

Você tem razão, esta não lhe serve. Mas eu não tenho nada de número menor.

Sem problema! Quatre tirou a calça, ficando só de cueca, novamente.

A camisa quase chegava nos joelhos de Quatre, então Trowa não se incomodou em deixá-lo daquele jeito. Além do mais, aquela visão do menino lhe fazia muito bem.

Tome, beba. Trowa lhe passou a xícara.

Quatre fez uma careta ao sentir o gosto do chá e lançou um olhar suplicante ao moreno.

Beba tudo.

A contra gosto, Quatre o obedeceu e ao terminar se deitou. Trowa pegou um pijama pra si e cobriu Quatre. Pegando a xícara, disse:

Se você precisar de alguma coisa, grite, que eu estou no quarto ao lado. E nem pense em fazer alguma besteira. Boa noite!

Tchau!

Trowa saiu do quarto e levou a xícara à cozinha, depois foi tomar um banho e, por fim, se deitou e dormiu.

Quatre abriu os olhos e a claridade da manhã fez sua cabeç doer mais ainda. Piscou algumas vezes até abri-los novamente.

Aaiii! resmungou.

Tentou se lembrar aonde estava, mas pouca coisa lhe vinha a mente. Sua garganta estava seca e parecia que tinha levado uma porrada na cabeça. De repente Trowa entrou no quarto

Trowa... Onde eu estou? perguntou, se sentando.

Na minha casa. Ontem você bebeu de mais.

Quatre fechou os olhos e aos poucos se lembrou do que aconteceu. Abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado:

Obrigado, Trowa.

Não me agradeça, eu ainda estou bravo com você.

Eu sei, você queria curtir a festa e não ficar cuidando de mim.

Trowa se sentou na cama, de frente para o loiro.

Por que você bebeu tanto, ontem?

Eu... Não sei, acho que eu só queria experimentar. Me desculpe por ter te dado trabalho.

Quatre se preparou para ouvir um sermão, mas Trowa o surpreendeu ao não fazê-lo.

Eu não posso te culpar, todo mundo já ficoude porre alguma vez na vidaa. Só que eu não quero que isso se repita, pois pode acontecer mais sério do que tonturas e enjôos.

Tá bem, eu prometo que nunca mais vou encher a cara. Mas, Trowa, a minha cabeça tá doendo!

Tome um banho, ajuda. Depois você desce pra tomar o café- da- manhã.

Hum-hum. E as minhas roupas?

Você as sujou quando vomitou, por isso eu as coloquei para lavar. Pode pegar alguma roupa minha, mas as calças não te servem.

Você se incomoda se eu ficar só de camisa, pela casa?

E por que eu me incomodaria?

Ah... Sei lá... Quatre corou.

Trowa riu e levou a mão ao cabelo claro, bagunçando-o:

Tá com vergonha, é, pirralho? Esqueceu que a gente se conhece desde criança e que, por isso, já nos vimos até sem roupa?

Quatre riu também, mas sentiu a cabeça doer:

Valeu, Trowa, você é um amigão!

Vai, vai logo. Trowa sorriu.

Continua...

E aí, gostaram do 1º capítulo? É, eu sei que não é o que se pode dizer

"Nossa, que capítulo comprido!", mas os outros serão maiores (eu espero). Eu acho que ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra aparecer yaoi. Ah,meu micro tá sem o corretor ortográfico, por isso o fic tá cheio de erros. Agradecimentos: Akira Maxwell, que me deu umas idéias bem legais pra aprontar com os G-Boys e à Nika, pra ver se ela cria vergonha na cara e termina os seus fanfics. Como isso tá ficando maior que o fic, eu vou parar por aqui.


End file.
